Kicked in the Keys!
by ExistenceIsFutile23
Summary: Oneshots. Tifa and Sora drabbles. next one soon!
1. You're Here With Me

This one shot popped into my head as an idea after reading a few Tifa/Sora stories

This one shot popped into my head as an idea after reading a few Tifa/Sora stories.

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or a black corvette like Tifa…

You're Here With Me.

"You're making me… sweat."

"Hold still dammit, I can't get this stupid thing on!"

Sora didn't understand why he couldn't wear a clip on or at least even a real tie instead of this ridiculous bow tie.

And he also didn't understand why he was Tifa's date to this party…

"Tifa" Sora whined for the third time as she almost strangled him with the bow.

"What?" she snapped in her anger at the dreaded bow tie.

Sora gulped and refused the urge to reach up and loosen the chokehold on his throat, Tifa made sure he learned from the last time he tried that and he still had the slap marks on his hand to prove it.

"Don't you think it's a little odd?" he asked her.

She looked up quickly with her eyebrow raised, "What's a little odd?" she looked back at her work.

Sora gulped again, "Um… you and I going on a date when we're so far apart in… age"

She chuckled and the bow tie was finally in place. "You don't want to go with me?" she asked and stood up.

The two were in Tifa's room of Merlin's house getting ready for the big party that was Riku's birthday.

"N-no!" Sora shook his head, looking much like a puppy (especially in his suit), and reached up to adjust his tie. "DON'T touch it" Tifa snapped holding her hand out. Sora jumped and put his hands back at his sides on the bed he was sitting on.

"Hey Sora"

Sora looked back up at Tifa to see a mysterious smile on her face. He gulped again and scooted back a little, "W-what?"

"You want to help ME get dressed for the party now?"

--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--

"You're already drunk…" Riku held his patience as much as he could, which was very difficult since there was a very drunk Yuffie hugging him.

"Happy birfday!" she giggled and wandered away to go harass Cloud (who was surrounded by girls admiring his choice of coming in a suit).

Riku's birthday was a big thing because it was also the day before Christmas.

Kairi had planned the whole thing and made it a formal party in the Beast's castle (with his permission.

Riku was silently cursing Kairi as he stood in a corner with his hands in his pockets. "Happy birthday Riku!" was said to him constantly by people he knew (his friends some would call them) who were arriving to the castle in suits and dresses.

Nobody was surprised when Sora showed up late, but they were surprised about his date… Tifa.

She had on a nicely fit black dress (Riku made sure no one noticed when he stared) and held Sora's hand. Sora looked uncomfortable as hell.

"I didn't know they were uh… seeing each other," Namine said quietly from beside Riku.

"Lucky bastard.." Riku muttered under his breath, staring at Tifa's 'dress'.

--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--

The party had opened up to dancing and now the dance floor in the ballroom was packed as music thumped.

Tifa (not being much of the type to sit around) had dragged Sora to the dance floor.

"Come on Sora!" she yelled as she grinded on him to get a reaction.

Sora was visibly panicking as she rubbed on him to the music, "Uh, I can't dance"

She laughed and took his hands to make him dance with her.

Sora was voicing his complaints but Tifa just kept smiling and dancing.

The song ended and Tifa let him go, "Let's go get a drink it's so hot in here!"

Sora sighed with relief and let her lead him to the bar.

"I'll have a beer and my date will have juice" Tifa told the man behind the bar and gave a teasing smile to Sora.

Sora frowned.

"Relax Sora, I was just giving you a hard time" Tifa told him, receiving her beer and taking a drink.

Riku came to the bar and sat down next to Sora, "how's the party?"

Sora smiled and gave a thumb up.

Suddenly Tifa wrapped her arms around Sora and up to his chest and laid her chin on his head, "Oh Sora and I are having a great time," she practically moaned with her eyes closed.

Riku raised his eyebrow at Sora and mouthed 'I hate you'

Sora uncomfortably fidgeted as Riku left to go talk to Leon.

Sora heard a slow song start up on the dance floor and looked a Tifa nervously.

"Tifa stared straight ahead with the last of her beer to her mouth, "don't worry," she told him. "I don't do slow songs either"

Sora smiled and returned to his cranberry juice.

"Um, Sora?" a timid voice asked and both Sora and Tifa turned to see Kairi standing behind them.

She had a light red dress on that ended at her knees and a red flower in her hair.

Tifa noticed she was blushing a little and had her arms behind her back.

"Will you dance with me?" Kairi asked shyly.

Sora looked at Tifa and Tifa looked at Kairi. "Uh, if it's not a problem with you Tifa" Kairi added in.

Tifa simply nodded and finished her beer after ordering another.

Sora got up and smiled at Tifa before leaving.

"I don't care," Tifa told herself, alone at the bar. "It' just a dance."

"We're not even going out."

"He's a sixteen year old kid."

"Why am I even mad?"

"Kairi's his age…"

"I'm not mad."

"I'll just dance with someone else…"

"Damn it Sora's MY date!"

Finished arguing with herself, she got up from the bar (after downing the rest of her booze), and walked briskly out to the dance floor.

She found Kairi and Sora slowly dancing in the crowd close to each other.

She walked over and grabbed Sora's arm, pulling him away from Kairi.

Both Kairi and Sora looked shocked, but didn't have time to complain or ask questions as Tifa pulled Sora off the dance floor.

"Uh, Tifa?" Sora asked as he was being dragged toward the door to the castle.

"Where are we going?"

Tifa smiled as they got into her black corvette, "back to my room."

Sora gulped from the passenger seat.

"I need to blow off some steam" she told him, driving with a mischievous smile.

"Besides," she told him,

"You'll be able to take off that bow tie now."

--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--

Thanks for reading.


	2. Don't Need It

Another Sora/Tifa thing! This time everyone's going camping.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or a black Corvette like tifa…

_**Don't Need It**_

"What the hell am I doing here..." Cloud thought out loud as he roasted a marshmallow over the fire.

"Camping"

Everyone else seemed happy about camping except him; even Riku had a smile on his face. Sora was having the time of his life peeing on an anthill in the bushes.

"You guys are lucky," Namine said from her spot at the fire.

"Why?" Sora asked as he walked back to his seat zipping up his pants.

"Well it's easy for guys to go to the bathroom out here" Tifa was watching Sora have trouble getting his zipper up.

Kairi had suggested that everyone go camping (there was always someone who hated her plans) and now they were in the middle of a forest for a whole week sleeping in two tents.

Out of the girls Namine, Tifa and of course Kairi had wanted to come.

Out of the guys only Sora had agreed to come. Sora had begged Riku to come until Riku was so pissed he agreed.

Namine forced Roxas to come (much to his complaining)

And Aerith had kicked Cloud out of their house saying the fresh air would be nice.

Cloud stated he was just going to stay in a car, but Roxas' truck was filled with all the supplies when they got there

And Tifa had threatened Cloud's life if he tried to sleep in her corvette.

"I guess this isn't so bad" Riku said while roasting a hot dog (ew.) and Roxas agreed.

"See, I told you it'd be fun!" Namine told him.

"I hate you all" Cloud told them.

Sora spat his drink into the fire, putting it out.

"Sorry..." he said after almost choking, "It was funny..."

--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--

"Swimming!" Sora yelled out running through the woods. It was nighttime, but the moon lit up everything nicely.

Tifa had suggested a late night swimming adventure in the lake nearby.

Cloud of course declined immediately and went to bed. Kairi laughed and stayed in her blanket next to the fire, Riku had fallen asleep in his chair long ago.

The only one's that wanted to go were Tifa, Sora, Namine and Roxas.

Namine wanted to go because she said it would be fun, Roxas was only going because Namine was.

Sora ran down the beach area and dropped his towel, "It's gonna be cold!"

"Who cares?" Roxas told him setting down his towel, "get in buddy tell me how it is" he pushed Sora in.

"Ahhhh!" Sora screamed as he fell backwards into the black water.

He resurfaced with his hair matted over his face.

"It's not that cold actually" he informed them.

Roxas jumped in and resurfaced, "Come on girls it's great!"

Namine and Tifa took off their shirts and pants (much to Sora's and Roxas' excitement), to reveal their black and white swimsuits (you can guess who's was white and who's was black...)

Tifa pushed Namine in, who screamed, then jumped in herself.

"AYEEEEEEE!" Namine came up screaming, "It's so cold!"

They all looked at her like she was crazy. It was actually kind of warm.

"I'll go back to camp with you if you want..." Roxas offered. Namine nodded and shivered, "P-please, s-sorry."

Roxas and Namine got out and dried off, "See ya guys"

Sora watched them walk back into the woods.

Suddenly he felt something brush against his stomach. It felt alive...

Sora slowly looked down, ready to run and hide behind Tifa.

He noticed the thing on his stomach wasn't living and was black. He picked it up and realized what it was.

It was the top half of Tifa's suit...

"You can throw that up on the beach Sora," Tifa said from behind him.

"I won't be needing it..."

--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--

Thanks for reading!


	3. Cefiro Radio Come Back

Well a song by Maximum The Hormone called Cefiro Radio Come Back inspires the title and part of this stories plot.

Uh, the ages in this fic are high school ages, everyone's 17. Yes, even Tifa.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tifa, a Lancer (Oh how I wish…) or a Cefiro!

_**Cefiro Radio Come Back**_

"Faster!" Axel yelled from the back seat.

Roxas and Zexion were laughing their asses off and Sora was hanging on to the bar above his window for dear life.

Tifa gripped the wheel of her brand new car tightly and sped up to beat a light.

Her parents bought her new car, a Cefiro, for her birthday less than a month ago and she had gotten body kit for it and all kinds of engine work with the help of her cousin Leon and his boss cid.

Now she took all her best friends (Sora, Axel, Zexion and Roxas) out in the dark green Cefiro almost every day.

"Holly shit Tif this is a school zone!" Sora yelled. Tifa slowed to the right speed limit and the three boys in the back booed.

Tifa smiled and revved the engine at a red light, which got them to cheer again.

"Hey" Axel leaned over the front back seat, "can you drop me off at Larxene's house Tif?"

She tapped the brakes a little to get Axel to fall, "sure" she told him with a smile. "Thanks" Axel said while rubbing his head and sitting down. "Aw too bad you have to leave Ax," Sora said turning around, "we were going to the waterfront to hang out today." Roxas let out a groan, "Zexion and I have to go too!" he told Sora with a frown, "band practice." Roxas and Zexion were in a band with Demyx and Cloud (kids from school).

"Aw shoot…" Sora looked at Tifa. "It's okay," she said "we can drop them all off and you and I can go".

After dropping everyone off, Tifa headed to the west side, which is where the waterfront was. She turned on the radio and cranked it up (she had also been given a nice sound system by her parents). They started singing along to 'Maximum the Hormone', which was ironically playing the song 'Cefiro Radio Come Back'.

She parked her car when they got there away from the other cars. She was NOT trying to have someone accidentally hit her car with their door…

"It's weird not having everyone here," Sora said with a chuckle.

"Am I awkward to be alone with," Tifa asked with a playful punch to his arm. "No! We've been alone plenty of times!" he defended.

The two were sitting on a bench on the boardwalk. Tifa and Sora had been friends since elementary and basically ran their high school along with their friends Roxas, Axel, Zexion, Cloud, Demyx and Kairi.

"You know what?" Tifa said after a while of watching the water and random people. "What?" Sora asked. "It's getting cold here, lets go to my house to see if my parents will let you stay over at my place" she told him.

It was common practice that Sora came to stay at Tifa's house and play video games all night. They had done his since they first became friends.

Sora was over at her house so much that Tifa's parents jokingly refered to him as 'Tifa's husband'. They trusted Sora and treated him like their own son.

Sora and Tifa jumped back in the Cefiro and took off back the way they had came. "I just got a new game," she told him as she stopped for a light. "Uh, Tif?" Sora sounded nervous so she looked over to him. "I think those guys wanna race…" Sora pointed at the next car over stopped at the light. It was two teenage boys that were smiling at Sora and Tifa and revving their Lancer (I effing LOVE Lancers!!).

Tifa smiled and revved her own. "Oh god Tifa nooooooo…" Sora grabbed onto his safety bar again. The light turned green and Tifa laughed like a crazy scientist creating a monster.

The tires of both cars screeched as they took off down the long straight road. Tifa was leading because her car was surprisingly fast at getting up and going, but the Lancer was catching up quickly. Sora was watching the Lancer boys in his mirror and telling Tifa they were to far behind to catch up. "Objects in mirror are closer than they appear!" she told him, looking in her rear view mirror.

As They were drawing closer to the next light, the Lancer started creeping up faster and faster until they were almost even with Tifa. "Shit!" Tifa yelled and shifted gears.

She slammed on the brakes and slid to a stop at the red light, "YES!" she yelled out and did a small dance. The Lancer pulled up next to them a second later and the two teens waved and gave her thumbs up. The driver rolled down his window and Sora did the same, "That's a Cefiro right?" the boy asked. Tifa nodded and smiled. The boy checked out the car, "If you ever want to race again I'd be happy to" the boy told her.

The boys waved goodbye and made a right turn at the light.

"Don't ever do that again…" Sora told her, his heart still beating fast.

"Tifa giggled innocently and drove back to her house.

When they were almost there Tifa noticed Sora was staring at her without her knowing. "What?" she asked with a smile.

Sora shook his head, "it's nothing really… You just looked hot when you were racing."

Tifa stopped the car in the middle of the street and looked at him. He just sat there smiling at her. "You know how long I've been waiting for you to say something like that?" she scolded.

Sora laughed.

This would be an interesting night at Tifa's house.


	4. Heisei Strawberry Vibe

This oneshot is also inspired by a Maximum the Hormone song. The song is called Heisei strawberry Vibe (well duh…)

**Summary:** Basically, Sora hates fruit. Riku loves perverted thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_**Heisei Strawberry Vibe**_

"I hate fruit…" Sora complained as he threw strawberries into the cart.

"Why can't we have Chocobo salad instead of fruit salad?" he threw in another pack of strawberries to make sure he had enough so Kairi wouldn't be pissed.

Kairi had sent him and Roxas to the store to get the food for dinner.

But Roxas of course ditched Sora as soon as they stepped into the store to go flirt with three girls.

"Okay" he said checking his list, "I have everything finally..."

He went to pay for everything. He didn't see Roxas and planned to leave him there if he didn't show up.

'It'll serve him right,' Sora thought with his first smile ever since being told to go shopping.

Sora wheeled the kart to the car (Tifa's corvette was lent to Sora for this occasion), and packed the groceries in the trunk.

"Wait!" Roxas yelled running out of the market, "don't you leave me here you douche!"

Sora sighed and gently closed the trunk, "get in you idiot" he told the smiling blonde.

They got in the car and Sora started it.

"Pulled those ladies numbers," he bragged to Sora, "told them this was my corvette."

Sora sighed again as Roxas laughed like he had won something.

"And what happens when they see you don't drive a corvette and they see Tifa driving it Roxas?"

Roxas stopped laughing and looked at Sora, "Hey how come she lets you drive it and not me?"

Sora smiled, "because she doesn't trust you."

"And I'm better looking than you." He added.

Roxas was in a bad mood all the way back to Merlin's house.

--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--

"Good job guys! You can just set it on the counter. Thanks so much!" Kairi told them.

Sora didn't plan to bust Roxas out about not helping.

Kairi was preparing dinner tonight and Yuffie had volunteered to help because she wanted to learn how to cook better.

Everyone expected disaster.

Sora was walking back to his room to get his towel to go take a shower, when he saw Riku coming out of his room.

"Uh, what're you doing?" he asked the startled Riku.

Riku's face was red as he stuttered an answer.

"I was looking f-for my… socks!"

Sora raised an eyebrow, "In my room?"

Riku tried to cover his embarrassment with anger, "I thought you were at the store!"

"I got back… to find you in my room"

Riku started backing away, "I wasn't looking at your magazines!" he shouted as he ran away.

Sora sighed in anger as he entered his room, which now smelled funny, and grabbed his towel. Walking down the hall to one of the many bathrooms in the house, Sora saw Tifa walking from the kitchen.

"Hey Tif-" Sora stopped when he saw the two cartons of strawberries in her arms.

She was eating out of one. "Hey kiddo, how'd the car run?"

"Uh, fine" Sora responded, "Does Kairi know you're eating those?"

She looked a the strawberries and held one up, "what, you want one?"

Sora held up his hands and shook his head.

"Oh wait I forgot!" she said and pulled a canister of cool whip out of her pocket (Sora had also bought this at the store). Tifa topped one of the strawberries with the whip and ate it.

"They're yummy Sora, and not bad for you" she coaxed holding up another strawberry.

Sora stuck out his tongue, "fruit is the scourge of the earth."

Tifa giggled and stepped at Sora with the strawberry raised, "here it comes."

Sora backed away (he really must hate fruit…) and held out his arms, "not funny Tifa, Kairi will be pissed."

Tifa ignored him and started coming at him.

Sora started to run down the hall and ran into the first room he came to.

"So you're cornered in my room now" Tifa said from the doorway. Sora looked for an exit like a trapped animal, but Tifa's room had no windows.

Tifa stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"What the hell are you doing Tifa?!"

"Shhhh Sora, eat the strawberry" she held it out as she walked toward him (he was now pressed against the wall on top of her desk)

Tifa held the can of cool whip up to Sora's face and giggled. But Sora quickly disarmed her and pointed the can on her.

Too surprised to react, Tifa was sprayed all over her face.

"Ahhhhhh Sora stop!" she yelled and started throwing strawberries at him. One landed in his mouth and he started screaming.

Tifa laughed and stuffed more berries in his mouth.

Sora was so disgusted he tripped and landed on the bed, spitting the whole way down.

Tifa pounced on top of him to continue the berry barrage.

Riku walked by the room whistling, but stopped when he heard the noise. He creaked open the door and was shocked at what he saw:

Tifa straddling Sora on her bed stuffing his mouth with strawberries while he sprayed her with cool whip.

"Oh my god…" he whispered and looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"Riku!" Kairi shouted from down the hall.

Riku jumped and quickly stepped away from the door.

"Riku, have you seen the strawberries and cool whip? I need them for the fruit salad!" Kairi told him.

Riku looked at the door then back at Kairi, then back at the door, "well you see…."

"Yes?" Kairi questioned.

Riku gulped.

"Sora and Tifa are using them."

--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--

Hahaha, what's funny is that they weren't doing anything perverted.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Blood,Blood,Blood,Love!

This is yet another Tifa/Sora oneshot that was inspired by a 'Maximum The Hormone' song. The song is called 'Rock'N'Roll Chainsaw'.

And also the fact that I frequently get bloody noses...

"Blood,blood,blood,love rock'n'roll chainsaw!"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts

_**Blood,Blood,Blood,Love!**_

"Ooooohh noooo!" Sora held a finger below his nose and ran in the direction of the bathroom.

In the early days of summer Sora suffered from frequent bloody noses that could happen at any time even without being provoked.

Sora had been in his room grabbing his cell phone to run out to Roxas' truck and go with him to hang out with Kairi and Namine. But now he was standing in the bathroom with a wad of toilet paper in his nose and his cell phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Roxas picked up after a few rings, "I have a bloody nose, just go there without me and I'll get a ride on the bus," Sora told him.

"Okay, see ya" Roxas hung up.

Bloody noses were the most annoying thing in the world to Sora, but they were unfortunately a part of his life.

He sat on the edge of the bath tub and waited for the blood flow to stop.

After an hour of sitting he was beginning to worry and have a sore butt.

Suddenly the door opened and Tifa walked in humming.

She froze when she saw Sora, "Oh! sorry..." she started to back out but stopped to stare at the toilet paper in her friends nose.

Sora sighed and explained his problem. "It happens all the time?" she asked.

Sora nodded and exchanged a blood covered piece of toilet tissue with a fresh wad.

Tifa smiled and cracked her knuckles, "well today's your lucky day! I have all sorts of ways to stop a rampaging bloody nose!"

Sora was willing to try anything at this point so he could just leave and go to his friends.

"Okay Sora... Just. Hold. Still."

_**--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--**_

"Um, I don't think this one's working" Sora stated from his awkward position.

Tifa had made him rub his head and pat his stomach while balancing a ball on his nose, sit on top of the fridge and sing the ABC's backwards, bike down a hill while flying a kite, do sit up's on the roof, and now he was lying on his bed with a stack of books piled on his chest.

Of course none of these crazy solutions had worked.

"Shit..." she muttered and rubbed her chin. "I'm all out of plans Sora..."

He got up and set the books aside, "It's okay, I'll just wait it out, thanks for the help."

Before he could get all the way up Tifa put a hand on his shoulder, "wait! I have one more!"

Sora sighed and waited for another of her crazy plans. "But uh... you might think it's weird..." she added with a frown.

"I'm losing a lot of blood, I need this to stop" he told her.

She rubbed her hands together, "well my mom always told me that if you kiss someone with a bloody nose it will stop" she said still frowning.

"Uh..." Sora began to blush a little.

After a few seconds of silence, Sora nodded.

Tifa put her hands on either side of Sora's face and connected their lips.

After a few seconds in the position, Sora opened his eyes and wondered why Tifa was still kissing him.

She pulled away breathing heavy, "Sorry... wanted to make sure it would work."

Sora blinked and put his finger to his nose.

"Tifa! It worked!" he shouted and threw the rest of his toilet paper on the ground.

"Well you see.. In a way it did," Tifa said with her finger under her nose.

Sora groaned and handed her his tissue.

Now that she had a bloody nose, Sora would have to stay and help her get rid of it. It was only fair.

After a few moments of sitting on the bed with the toilet paper under her nose, the flow hadn't stopped.

"I have an idea" Sora told her.

"What?"

Sora moved quickly and put his lips on Tifa's.

_**--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--**_

"Finally you're here!" Roxas complained as Sora walked into Namine's house two hours late.

"Sorry guys I had a bloody nose..." he informed them.

Kairi was staring at him from her seat.

"What?" he asked, rubbing his nose to make sure he didn't have dried blood on it.

"Sora, why is there blood on your lips though?"


	6. Anaru Whiskey Ponce

I guess I'm writing these one shots based on Maximum The Hormone songs because Anaru Whiskey Ponce is one of their songs and inspired the plot of this story.

(The band is Japanese so when they're saying "Anaru Whiskey ponce" they mean "Anal whiskey ponce"...)

"Anaru whiskey ponce!"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_**Anaru Whiskey Ponce**_

"Quit hogging it all Olette!" Roxas complained as he snatched the bottle from Olette's hands.

"Hey I wasn't done!" she tried to snatch it back.

Sora held up two more bottles, "Don't w-worry guys... t-there's more"

Yuffie was giggling in a chair and sipping from her glass.

All the adults had left the house (Cloud, Leon, Tifa, Aerith, Cid and Merlin) and left the kids there to take care of themselves.

Well technically Yuffie was an adult, being nineteen, but she still liked to hang out with Sora and the group.

Once the adults had left, Riku had found where Cid kept his secret treasure.

His whiskey.

He had started drinking it and offered the others some. They were scared at first, but Riku coaxed Sora and Roxas into joining him by saying they'd tell Cid they saw Goofy and Donald drink the whiskey.

The only reason Yuffie and Olette had agreed to come over and join the boys is because Yuffie had a large stash of wine to bring.

Now Yuffie sat in her chair hogging all the wine.

Nobody complained though because Olette took a liking to the whiskey and they had five bottles of that compared to one wine cooler.

"Hahaha what happens when they... come home and find us drunk?" Roxas (clearly drunk)asked Riku.

Riku finished the last of the third bottle and Sora opened the next, "Thatsh easy," the white haired boy slurred, "we run to Yuffie's house!"

Yuffie giggled and cheered, spilling wine down her front.

Olette was passed the bottle and took a big gulp, she swallowed the strong alcohol and fell back onto the floor. Yuffie giggled and dropped her glass while Riku and Roxas fell on the floor laughing.

Sora, genuinely scared, crawled over to Olette and poked her side, "O-olette are you... dead?"

This made Riku and Roxas laugh harder while Yuffie poured more wine for herself.

"She's just passed out" Yuffie stuttered. Sora pried the bottle out of Olette's hand and passed it to Riku.

They all froze as they heard a car pull up outside the house.

"To Yuffie's!" Riku shouted, running for the back door. Yuffie grabbed her wine and hightailed after Riku and Roxas, who had forgot all the empty and full whiskey bottles to carry the unconscious Olette between them.

Sora stood by himself with five whiskey bottles panicking as his friends stumbled drunk out in the backyard trying to throw Olette over the fence and into Yuiffie's yard.

Suffering from a very clouded and drunk mind, Sora ran with his bottles upstairs to hide them in his room as the door opened.

He quickly stuffed the bottles under his pillow and fell down into the bed to pretend he was napping.

The problem was he actually passed out.

Sora awoke with the sun in his face and a major headache. "Ughhh" he groaned holding his head. He remembered the day before and a smile came to his lips. He had actually gotten away with his fun and in a stupid way too.

But he felt something amiss and froze.

there was someone in bed with him. He was ready to slap Roxas if he had sleep walked to his bed again...

But instead of Roxas, Sora's heart stopped when he found Tifa laying next to him.

Sora almost died when he realized they were both not wearing clothes.

'Oh god... did we?' he thought.

Tifa's eyes cracked open and she groaned, "Oh damn... what was up with that whiskey Sora?"

Sora was speechless and tried to cover his naked body.

Tifa smiled, "Oh I already saw all I needed to last night."

Sora choked and stuttered questions, "W-what happened?" he finally got out.

Tifa laughed and rubbed his head, "Well, when we got home we figured you guys had gone out somewhere so I came to get an extra pillow from your room because Aerith needed it, but instead I found you asleep in here."

Sora nodded.

"Well it wasn't hard to suspect something when you're room smelled like it was flooded with booze" she smiled and Sora mentally killed himself.

"Then I saw that your pillow was very... lumpy" she continued, "so I checked under it and what do ya know! three empty bottles of whiskey and two full ones."

Sora looked around for the bottles as his heart raced.

"They're under the bed" she told him, "I put them all there after I finished them."

Sora raised an eyebrow.

Her smile never fading, Tifa went on. "I was really thirsty and having a bad day then I find two bottles of semi-cold whiskey, so I drank them and watched you sleep,"

Sora was silent as he listened to Tifa's amazing tale.

"Well then you woke up and hugged me," she informed him with a laugh, "You said: 'I luv you Teefa!'"

"Well this was after I finished the whiskey and wasn't thinking too clearly..." she played with a strand of her hair.

Sora knew what was coming and his heart stopped again.

"We just won't tell anyone," she smiled and got up out of the bed. Sora almost fainted and turned away as Tifa got dressed.

"Come on kiddo, let's go to the bar. I know how to get rid of a hangover the best."


	7. Pierce My Heart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_**Pierce My Heart**_

"Oh.my.god..."

"Yuffie you're drooling..."

"When did he do that?!"

"It's... HOT!"

Yuffie, Kairi and Tifa were gathered around the window of Yuffie's room. In the yard below, Sora stood talking to Leon, Cloud and Riku with his hands behind his head and a big smile.

But the girls weren't staring at his smile... The key blade master had gone out and gotten his lip pierced. Twice. Snakebites.

Now instead of having the look of an innocent child, Sora looked... "almost like a mix of Cloud, Leon and Riku?" Tifa suggested and the two girls nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm going... to the bathroom" Yuffie started backing up, but Tifa reached the door first, "I'M talking to him first."

They both turned around when they heard the window open. Kairi had beaten them both to the prize by jumping out the window...

Yuffie and Tifa walked down the stairs complaining the whole way while Kairi stood and waved at Sora.

"What the FINAL FANTASY (censored...) are you doing?!" Leon asked looking at Kairi who had just fallen out of the second story into the bushes.

Kairi smiled as if nothing had happened and gasped, "Sora you got snakebites?!"

Sora blushed a little. "Yeah. They kinda hurt though. do they look okay?"

"Hm, they look..." the boys waited for Kairi's response.

What they had been talking about before Kairi had fallen from the sky, was how the girls would react to the new face metal.

Cloud guessed that Tifa and Yuffie would like it because they were Tifa and Yuffie, while Leon and Riku agreed that all the girls would find it weird or nasty.

"Sexy." the red head finally stated.

Sora smiled with a blush while Riku and Leon sighed.

Tifa and Yuffie emerged from the house and walked to the group. "Sora you're new piercings are hot," Yuffie stated and Cloud smiled for his accurate predictions.

Sora was blushing harder now and clearly uncomfortable under all the attention.

"Well I was really nervous to get them without telling anyone, and they kinda hurt..."

"What do you think Tifa?" Cloud asked quietly and everyone looked at the martial arts expert.

She came closer to Sora's face to inspect the rings in his lower lip.

Sora fidgeted in embarrassment while everyone else waited to hear her answer.

Sora was about to ask her if she was okay when Tifa kissed him.

He uttered a muffled 'wha?' in surprised as Tifa locked lips with him.

Everybody was just as, if not more surprised as Sora. Yuffie and Kairi crossed their arms with a 'humpf!' and glared at Tifa.

She broke the kiss and smiled at her brown haired friend, "well you said that your lips hurt and I wondered if that would help."

Sora, still in shock, was actually amazed that it had made his lip feel a little better.

He nodded and told her thanks.

Tifa turned and walked back toward the house, "well glad I could be of help,"

Everyone stared at her, speechless.

"By the way," she called back, "the piercings are hot. And they taste good."


	8. Graves

The bolded words are lyrics to a song called 'Graves' by the band Tokyo Police Club. I know the genre on this story says 'humor/romance' but this one is more of an 'angst/romance'.

Thanks if you read. reviews are nice!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Graves**

_**Pack your rations pack a watch.  
Change of clothes and a face cloth.**_

When you're with the person you live for you start to weaken over time. The feeling is that you start to become one with the person you love. Slowly, day by day, hour by hour, word by word...

Your smile becomes their goal and their happiness becomes your ever going adventure. Always seeking it.

The time spent doing nothing with them seems like the most amazing memories to look back on. Laying with them under a tree in the shade, Holding their hand while you both watch the snow build up and flurry around you, or just holding them when they sleep.

Then when they're gone it's like a sevrence.

You find it hard to breath when you're alone. Now that your reason for living isn't there, you're crippled and find it hard to rely on soley yourself to get through each hour. You start to become half the person you used to be. Quickly. minute by minute. second by second. Thought by thought...

Their smile becomes a distant scrap of thought that slips through your fingers in grains.

Now the times you come across the places you spent time with them doing nothing and everything at once, are the most painful memories to look back on...

Sora let the salty tear crawl down his cheek and into his mouth. He thought about packing essentials before he left, but this time he wasn't planning on coming back to have a room to unpack his things in.

He wasn't even intending on having a place to bring any of his possesions to.

Just him and his thoughts left the house where his friends slept and the moon shone brightly.

_**Meet me where your mother lies...  
we'll dig graves on both her sides,**_

"Did you see the lights?"

Sora smiled as she described their walk animatedly. They would never talk on a walk, just hold hands and observe the things around them.

Twiglight Town was a beautiful sight to behold in the night from the hills nearby. Lights twinkled and warmed Sora's heart as he walked with the person he loved. The person he lived for.

"I tried to see them... But then I saw you walking next to me."

She smiled and kissed him with a giggle.

The person she lived for.

Another tear into his mouth to join the others was brought on by the memory of the night he walked with her near Twilight Town. Now he stood in a graveyard, the graves all black lumps in the night. He couldn't remember how he got there...

He went to the middle of the cemetery and found a familiar grave marked 'Lauren'. No last name. Sora knew his mother had no last name just like him.

He adjusted the bundle of orchids on the grave and stood again. 'Mother, what did it feel like?' he whispered. 'When dad was taken from you?'

He layed in the empty dug up grave next to his mother's with his tears. The stars refused to come out tonight even though there were no clouds. It left the moon to stand alone brightly in the black sky.

_**and lay ourselves inside.  
and a thousand suns will set and rise... **_

"We were so young that night," he spoke to his mother's grave beside him.

"It was as if laughing with her made us kids again."

The smell of soil mixed with the smell of his own tears in his nose. Nothing seemed to have texture to him, but he could feel every sense as if it were talking to him like he was to his mother.

_**our hair tangled up in hers.  
fingernails beneath the dirt. **_

One memory came to his mind of a morning he had woken up with his lover's hair fanned out in her sleep so that it had tangled in his. When she woke up they had laughed and tried to untangle it, failing after several tries they kissed and laughed instead.

Sora smiled in the grave and lightly ran a shaky hand through his hair.

_**sharing all her blackened brains.  
our blood running through her veins.**_

One time he had been injured in a fight with a heartless and lost a lot of blood. When he woke up in his bed, she told him that he recieved a portion of hers.

"Now a part of me will always be with you."

_**leavin' as we came,  
our bodies are one and the same... **_

There was no leaving this graveyard now...

_**Cause you traded me for the lump sum...  
try but i'll never be a gentlemen... **_

"Sora! where are you?"

"I'm here hang on!"

"I- I'm slipping!"

"Grab my hand!"

_**you traded me for the lump sum...  
try but you'll only ever treat the symptoms. **_

She could always tell what he was feeling and had her own way of keeping his head up when it seemed there was no hope. She was his cruch and he was hers.

But the day she fell down into that dark hole, Sora's cruch was taken out from under him...

_**Cause you traded me for the lump sum...  
try but i'll never be a gentlemen...  
you traded me for the lump sum...  
try but you'll only ever treat the symptoms. **_

"I love you" he turned his head to the grave on the other side of the one he was laying in marked,

'Tifa Lockhart'.


	9. LOGIN

Sora has crossed the line. Tifa will have her revenge. Cloud will hate everyone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**-LOGIN-**

Click.Click.Click...clickclickclickCLICKCLICK!!

Tifa sighed and subsided from attacking the computer mouse in frustration. "His computer's so slow!"

They had busted into his room as soon as he left with Cloud to go and get food for everyone.

Kairi was digging under his bed pulling out anything interesting.

"A pair of underwear, Whitey tighties!, an old key blade, a playboy... and a dead chicken that I'm NOT touching" she listed off and moved to his dresser.

Namine was in Sora's closet doing the same routine as Kairi. "I found a stash of candy and lighters guys!"

"Is he playing with fire while on a sugar high?" Tifa muttered as his computer desktop appeared and she grabbed the mouse. The two other girls came to watch Tifa explore the key blade wielder's computer over her shoulder.

"Nothing in here but an unusual amount of toilet paper and hair products," Yuffie came out of Sora's bathroom.

Tifa immediately looked in a file on the desktop labeled, 'funny pics'. Sora had managed to get a picture of everyone. The thing that made all the girls squint harder to see though, was that all the people in the pictures were in embarrassing positions or little comments or speech bubbles had been added to them by Sora.

The first was a picture photo shopped so that Leon was bent over (picking something up) and Roxas was behind him with his hands on Leon's hips (Roxas had been catching a ball in the original picture).

Yuffie couldn't control herself and fell on the ground laughing.

Tifa went to the next one with tears of joy in her eyes, but froze when she saw it.

It was a picture of Tifa drunk (the last party that Cid threw she recognized...) with her arm around a smiling Sora. This photo hadn't been altered, that had actually happened, but Sora had added speech bubbles.

The bubble above Tifa made her say: "Sora you're soooo sexy! I want you..."

Yuffie, Kairi and Namine's sides all felt like they would explode from laughing so hard.

Tifa frowned and looked through the rest, which were all either Sora's male friends in stupidly awkward positions to make them seem homosexual or of Tifa saying extremely suggestive things about her brown haired friend.

"Oh.Oh.S-stop it!" Yuffie sputtered between laughs, "Tifa do you really mean all those things you say to Sora?"

Kairi and Namine shrieked with mirth.

Tifa smiled evilly, "I have an idea..."

They all huddled together and planned Tifa's evil revenge plan between giggles.

--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--

"We got chocobo legs!" Sora shouted from downstairs, entering the house with a frowning Cloud. Sora had accidentally knocked a huge display of canned foods over on top of Cloud in the store. It was safe to say Cloud wasn't happy.

"Next time, take Leon with you to the store," Cloud fumed and went silently to his room.

Sora walked into the kitchen with a sad face and the chocobo legs for dinner.

"I don't know how to cook this stuff!" he yelled up the stairs after several minutes of staring at the meat.

--K-I-N-G-D-O-M--H-E-A-R-T-S--

"shh shhh!" Namine hushed the other girls as they hid in Sora's closet. They had run upstairs after dinner to wait for Sora to come into his room.

They could barely hold their giggles when he walked in and sat at his computer desk.

As planned, he looked around and clicked through some of the files to get to... his porn.

Tifa had guessed that Sora had some filthy videos stored on his computer and had found them.

She was also correct about Sora needing to relax after a rough day with the videos.

They all help their breath as the video popped onto the screen.

"WHAT THE SHIT?!" Sora screamed and fell out of his seat. The girls screamed with laughter and all fell out of the closet to join an extremely surprised and embarassed Sora on the ground.

"It 's what you get for making all those pictures of me on your computer!" Tifa choked out holding her stomach.

The girls had gone through all of his videos and edited Cloud's and his heads onto all of the 'actors' and 'actresses'.

Cloud's had was always put onto the males head and Sora's always on the girls.

Sora covered his face and the girls were turning red and purple from laughing.

"What the hell's going on in here-" Cloud stood in the doorway. The girls grew silent and stared at Cloud along with Sora. Cloud looked at the video that was playing on Sora's computer then down at Sora.

He didn't say anything and turned to go back to his room with his jaw clenched and a vein growing on his forehead.

Sora slammed his head on the ground over and over as Tifa, Kairi, Namine and Yuffie flailed and shrieked on the ground.


End file.
